


When Sirius Met Grace

by Gilmorekitten



Series: The Black Princess [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilmorekitten/pseuds/Gilmorekitten
Summary: What happened when they first met again? Set before The Black Princess begins. Grace is eight years old.





	When Sirius Met Grace

**Author's Note:**

> AN: And now we will see what happened when Sirius first met Grace and found out how she was treated. And why we don’t talk to Remus Lupin. 
> 
> For the record guys, I like Remy. I don’t think he’s particularly a bad guy but I truly can’t forgive him for being great friends with James Potter and then never checking on the boy for 12 years…unforgivable in my book.

Sirius had finally gotten the trial he deserved thanks to Amelia Bones. Left with nothing else to do in the peace time, she had been going over records of everyone currently in Azkaban.

That brought her across a few people who were overdue for release, having served their time, and himself. Who had never been given a trial. She had sped everything right along to give him one.

It shouldn’t have surprised as many as it did. They had been engaged to be married prior to him being thrown into Azkaban and she had never stopped wearing the ring.

Upon receiving a trial, it was quickly found that Sirius Black was wrongfully imprisoned and he was not only released but given many galleons for the wrongful imprisonment and lack of a trial.

Also known as please-don’t-sue-us money.

It was laughable. But when he was finishing going through processing, the first thing he asked Amelia was for the location of his goddaughter, Grace.

He was furious when he found out that she had been placed with the muggle sister of Lily Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley. He knew full well the will stated that nothing of the sort was ever to happen.

For Merlin’s sake, the child was meant to go to the _Malfoys_ before she ever ended up with those hateful muggles.

That was the first, but not the last, time the Ministry ever bore witness to Sirius ever acting like a true Black and not a watered down, Gryffindor version. There were several people who later mentioned having feared for their life. A Black was not someone you crossed and it was made clear that day that Sirius was definitely taking up the mantle of Lord Black as it should be held.

Amelia was the one to bring him to the home of the muggles since it was easiest for her to access the records that held the address.

All of this is what brought Sirius and Amelia to be standing across the street of number four and watching silently to see what went on. Sirius had, honestly, wanted to charge right in and take Grace away from them but Amelia, not being a Gryffindor, convinced him to watch and see instead.

She fully believed him when he said they wouldn’t have been kind to the girl, but if there was a reason for them to be tried and locked up, she wanted to see it for herself before either of them charged to the rescue.

It didn’t take long before they saw a small black-haired little girl be shoved out the front door. “Weed the garden, freak!” Accompanied the shove and the little girl hit the pavement of the walk hard.

She didn’t even appear to notice, though, as she got back to her feet. Her shins were bloody where they had come into contact with the rough cement but she just walked over to the small flower garden. She didn’t even appear to notice the pain.

The two adults were disillusioned so they wouldn’t be seen but the little girl seemed to turn her gaze on them and look directly at them.

Her eyes held a dead look that cut both adults deeply. There was no emotion displayed in those emerald eyes and certainly no happiness or warmth as should always be seen in the eyes of a child.

Sirius got the feeling that she could see them perfectly fine even through the invisibility spell and his feeling was verified when he waved and she gave a small wave in return.

Their cover blown, he dropped the spell on both of them. Amelia gave him a look and he shrugged. “She can see us.” He said simply.

She nodded and they both made their way across the street.

Sirius knelt down in front of her when they reached her. “Hello Grace. I’m your godfather. I was best friends with your parents.”

She seemed to stare right through him with those creepy, deadened eyes before she asked, “Then where have you been ‘til now?”

“I was imprisoned for something I didn’t do.” He said in the most gentle voice he could.

She nodded. “Are you going to take me away from here?”

“Yes.” He said simply in a very sure tone.

“Okay.” She got up and brushed her dirty hands on the rag she wore as a dress. “We should tell my aunt. Else she’ll be hunting me down for not finishing the garden.”

Sirius growled at her words but followed her to the front door.

She opened the front door roughly. “Aunt Petunia I’m moving out!” She called roughly as she walked over to the cupboard under the stairs which had Amelia and Sirius both muttering dark words under their breath.

She pulled out a small bag and shoved it full with books and a stuffed rabbit that Sirius recognized as a toy he gave her when she was a baby. Then she turned back to the two adults as her aunt came out of the kitchen.

“I’m ready, godfather.” Which caused him to remember he hadn’t given her a name.

“Hand your bag to Amelia, sweetheart.” He said gently and watched as she did as she was told. He turned to Petunia with fire in his eyes. “You. You were trusted with your only niece and you treated her like a slave. Rest assured we will be in touch with a lawsuit.”

With that he turned back and lifted Grace into his arms with somewhat surprising ease since the years in prison had done him no favors. That really just went to show how light she was.

Sirius and Amelia both turned on the spot and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius opened the front door and strode inside with Grace still secure in his arms who for some reason didn’t seem bothered by the apparition at all.

“Mother!” Sirius called out. She had to be there somewhere.

“Sirius?” A woman came down the stairs and he didn’t quite recognize her. The mother he had run from was on her last leg of sanity and her appearances showed that clearly.

This woman was the beautiful woman his mother had once been and the sanity, as much as a Black ever had, had returned to her eyes.

“Mother, you seem different.”

“Your father was dosing me with potions. When he died, they wore off and I was in St. Mungo’s for a year reversing all the effects. Who is this?” Her eyes were on Grace of course because everyone knew who Amelia Bones was.

“This is your granddaughter, Grace.”

Her eyes shot to Amelia, curious.

“You misunderstand, mother. This is Grace Lily Potter. I am going to blood adopt her. She is currently my goddaughter. But she will be your granddaughter after the blood adoption.”

Walburga Black nodded slightly. “I see. Hello, Grace. My name is Walburga. You can call me that or any version of grandmother you like.” She gifted the child with a smile before turning back to Sirius. “I heard of your release but that was hours ago.”

“I had to collect Grace. Stupid muggles were abusing her.”

His mother’s eyes darkened. “Didn’t you and Potter have another friend? The wolf if I’m not mistaken.”

“Remus Lupin. Yes. Grace, did you ever meet a man named Remus?”

Grace shook her head, negatively and squirmed slightly until he put her down then she took off down a hall at a fast walk.

He watched her for a moment then turned back to his mother. “Lupin is officially persona non-grata for the House of Black then. He did not even check on her clearly.”

His mother nodded. Then she turned a slightly happier gaze back on Amelia. “Wedding back on?”

“Yes, I should think so.” Amelia said with a happy smile. Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist.

Walburga glanced at the bag in her hands. “Kreacher!”

The elf appeared with a low pop. “Mistress called?”

“We are welcoming Sirius back into the family as well as his daughter, Grace. Set up the Black heiress rooms and take this bag there. Also, set up another room for Susan Bones, Amelia’s niece and clean out the second master bedroom for Sirius and Amelia. Now.”

The elf took the bag and popped away.

The three adults relocated to the sitting room but Sirius looked a bit worried about where Grace was. “Calm down, son. I’ve removed all the dark items aside from the books and I don’t think she will end up in the library anyways. The only other place she could get in is the weapons room but somehow I believe she will be fine there.”

A yell from upstairs cut off whatever Sirius was going to say and all three adults went dashing towards the source of the yell. The library.

When they arrived, Amelia and Walburga had to fight back their laughter. Sirius just stared dumbfounded.

Against one wall, there was a portrait of one of the Black ancestors. Which wasn’t surprising. The house, especially the library, was full of them.

What _was_ surprising was the fact that there was a small dagger embedded in his picture, in his hand. It was clearly a magical dagger since he couldn’t seem to move his hand from where it was stabbed. He even looked pained.

“This cretin stabbed me!!” He exclaimed.

“Uncle Arcturus. What did you do?” Walburga asked tiredly.

“I did nothing, niece!”

The three living adults turned their gaze to Grace who said, sounding appropriately insulted, “He said I couldn’t touch the books!”

That had Amelia laughing and Walburga smirking. Sirius rolled his eyes and smirked. “You can read any book you like, little one. But if you feel its darker please don’t practice anything you read without one of us supervising you unless we have approved the spell.”

Grace nodded with a happy smile.

Walburga looked at him oddly. “What makes you think she would be able to feel the darker magics?”

“She saw straight through our invisibility spell earlier. I think she is far more powerful than most would guess.”

“I can speak to snakes too!” Grace announced happily.

All three adults, and the surrounding portraits, stared at her in shock.

“You can what?” Sirius questioned, just to make sure he had heard right.

“I can speak to snakes….is that bad?” She asked quietly, noticing the way they were all looking at her.

“Of course not, my sweet, sweet granddaughter. That is an amazing gift, indeed!”

Grace smiled brightly then turned her attention back to the books, leaving the dagger embedded in Arcturus’ hand still.

Most would think it an accident but she had purposely left it there.

Amelia smiled. “I’m going to go collect Susan so she can meet her soon-to-be sister and I’ll have the Bones’ elves pack things away so we can move in shortly if Sirius doesn’t mind watching Susan.”

“Why should I not want to watch my other new daughter? I’d love to.”

Amelia smiled and disappeared out the door.

Sirius and Walburga both sat in chairs in the library. “When do you plan to do the blood adoption?”

“Soon. I’ll have to brew the potion first.” He shrugged slightly. “Does she seem a little off to you?”

“I think she’s already inherited the Black madness through her grandmother, Dorea.”

Sirius nodded slightly. “Can we keep it under control?”

“I don’t think she will turn into another Bellatrix if that’s what you mean. Honestly, I think there’s something suspicious there anyways. Maybe we should have Amelia get her checked for potions and spells. She was always a bit insane but not that much.”

Sirius nodded slightly. “Do you think Grace will be okay?”

“I think Grace will be as sane as Grace wants to be.” Walburga said mysteriously. “In the meantime, we can invite some others over so that she can meet other children.”

“Like who?”

“Malfoys, Zabinis, Lovegoods, Greengrasses…”

Sirius nodded. “Not today though. I think there’s been enough change for today and she’s already to meet Susan as soon as Amelia drops her over.”

* * *

 

Grace and Susan were staring at each other.

Everyone was in the library again. Walburga was sitting in an armchair and Amelia and Sirius sat on a loveseat. Susan and Grace were just staring at each other.

Grace was sitting on the other loveseat, three books beside her and one big on resting in her lap. She had looked up when Amelia and Susan had entered the library and now the two kids were locked in some sort of staring contest.

Just when Sirius was beginning to fear there was soon to be a fight between the pair, Grace offered one of the books beside her to Susan.

Susan nodded her thanks and sat beside Grace, opening the offering and getting absorbed into it.

An hour later, while the adults were still gaping and not sure what was going on, the two girls had finished their respective books and closed them before silently trading them with no hesitation as if it had been preplanned or something they had been doing for years.

It was disconcerting to say the least.

Amelia blinked. “Susan, sweetheart. I’m going to go have the elves park our things now, alright?”

Sirius watched carefully. He knew from something Amelia had told him while they had been waiting outside the Dursley residence that Susan frequently didn’t like her aunt leaving her and was usually uncomfortable in new situations.

He was expecting some sort of fit and from the look on Amelia’s face, so did she.

They were, thus, surprised when the girl only nodded. There was no other reaction.

The three adults shrugged slightly and Amelia left, still confused.

Walburga and Sirius headed downstairs, both realizing that if they were wanted or needed they would be found.

They sat down in the sitting room downstairs and shared a look.

“So…how have you been?” Sirius asked awkwardly.

“Sirius…I’m sorry your childhood was so bad.”

“Only after I began Hogwarts.”

“That was when your dad began dosing me. He didn’t like that you were a Gryffindor and was furious when I was okay with it. Of course, I was disappointed you weren’t in my house but I was happy to know my eldest son was brave and courageous. What mother wouldn’t be happy to know that?”

Sirius smiled slightly and grasped her hand lightly. “You can make it up to me you know.”

“How?” She looked at him rather intently.

“By being there for the family now and helping Amelia and I raised Susan and Grace. Both are going to be raised as pureblooded ladies. But I don’t want either one raised thinking muggleborns are beneath them. Though, I have the distinct feeling that Grace won’t be fond of muggles with how she was treated and judging by their instant closeness, Susan is likely to follow her in that.”

Walburga nodded.

There was a light knock on the doorframe a minute later and the two adults looked to the source of the noise.

Susan and Grace stood in the doorway, each one holding a book in their hands.

“Yes girls?” Sirius asked gently.

They both came forward together and offered their books to him. “They’re dark.” Grace explained. “But Mr. Don’t Touch the Books recommended them to follow the ones we just read. So we wanted approval to read them. I know you said I could read just not practice without supervision but they’re _really_ dark.”

Sirius smiled indulgently at Grace and took her book first. He glanced at the title before handing it back instantly. “Yours is fine.” He took Susan’s and then blinked at it in confusion.

“Mother? Do we really have a book called _Becoming a Dark Lady_? Really?”

Walburga looked a bit guilty but nodded. “It was Bella’s favorite.”

He frowned slightly but gave a nod and returned the book to Susan. “They’re both fine girls, but would you be opposed to reading in here with those ones?”

The two girls shared a look then shrugged as one and climbed onto the sofa that was on the other side of the room. Instead of reading separately as they had upstairs, Grace laid her book aside and the two sat closely side by side and held the Dark Lady book between them, reading it together.

Fifteen minutes later, Sirius was decidedly uncomfortable. The two girls had stopped reading and were staring at him dangerously.

He finally got the courage to ask. “Yes?”

“Sirius…could we go shopping?”

He wanted to knock his head into the wall. He knew he had a good reason to be worried about the staring!

“When?” He asked in total terror.

“Now?”

Walburga smirked. “Splendid idea girls! Muggle London or Diagon Alley?”

True to Sirius’ guess, Grace instantly scowled at the mention of muggle. Susan didn’t hesitate. “Diagon Alley. We can get wizard casuals. No need for…that other stuff.”

Grace relaxed again when the word wasn’t mentioned anymore and nodded her agreement.

Walburga grinned at her son. “Well, Sirius. Let’s go, then, shall we?”

Sirius sighed but nodded and got to his feet. He didn’t bother leaving a note for Amelia. He knew they would beat her back anyways.

* * *

 

“How exactly did this even happen?” Amelia asked in surprise.

She had come home to find Sirius sprawled across the sitting room floor, Walburga sitting in her normal armchair smirking and the two girls innocently reading a book together on the sofa.

“Shopping. Torture.” Sirius grunted.

“You took them shopping? Already?”

“No. They took me shopping. Totally different. They’re evil.”

The two girls looked up at Amelia innocently and Grace spoke. “If we are to be proper Dark Ladies, we have to have suitable clothes.”

Amelia blinked. “Makes perfect sense.” She agreed immediately. Really there had been clothes shopping. She had no objections.


End file.
